


The note

by Lestrade_DI



Series: Random ficlets. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to ask Irene Adler out for prom. But he accidentally picks the wrong locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The note

"Come on John! Just ask her out!" Greg whines. He and John are sitting on the edge of the fountain on the schools playground. Greg is trying to find John a date for the school prom that is next month. "I know she fancies you! Mike told me."

John sighs. "I don't know Greg. I don't know her at all so I don't even know if I'll like her."

"You don't have to like her mate. She likes you and she's hot. It'll be one hell of a night I'm sure about that." Greg says with a big grin on his face. John shakes his head and grabs his sandwich.

~~

The next day John is standing in front of Irene Adler's locker. He looks down at the note he wrote for her. Nothing too cheesy, just asking her to meet him behind the school at 7PM. He takes a deep breath and put the note in her locker.

At least he thinks he does.

~~

Sherlock walks over to his locker and when he opens it a small note falls on the floor. He looks around before he picks it up and reads it.

'Meet me at the back of the school at 7PM. There's something i like to ask you.

John Watson.'

Sherlock frown. John Watson... Isn't that the guy he has chemistry with? The blond sports bloke who can't keep his eyes off the chemistry teacher her legs that stick out of her, bit too short, skirt. Just like the other boys at this school.

Does John even know he exists? They have never even talked to one other. So why does he wants to talk to him now? Sherlock has a weird feeling about this.

But his curiosity wins and he decides to go. To figure out what John Watson wants.

~~

John can't believe it! He's late! Harry has been holding him up with her complaining about her relationship with Clara. John didn't want to cut her off since his sis seemed really upset. But that got him 10 minutes late now. He runs on the school ground and makes his way to the back of the school. When he walks around the corner he freezes.

Irene is not there. Only a guy leaning against the wall while smoking a cigarette. John slowly walks further and looks around but Irene is nowhere to be found. The guy looks at John and then walks up to him.

He looks familiar. Isn't he in the same class as him? It's Holmes right? What is he doing here?

Sherlock walks up to John and stops in front of him, throwing his cigarette on the ground and crossing his arms. "Well, I'm here. What do you want?" He asks and John looks confused.

"W-what? What I want?"

Sherlock is obviously irritated by Johns ignorance. "Yes. You gave me that note telling me to meet you here. What do you want?!"

Slowly John starts to realize what is going on and he pinches the bridge of his nose because of how stupid he has been. He had put the note in the wrong locker. He looks up at Sherlock who is still waiting for an answer.

"Look I'm sorry. I accidentally put the note in the wrong locker. It was meant for Irene."

Sherlock sighs deeply and walks past John. Putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Wait!" John says and Sherlock stops. "I got two tickets for the cinema and it's a bit too late to look for Irene now." Sherlock frowns and John puts on a smile. "Would you like to join?"

Sherlock stairs blankly at John for a while before turning around. "Fine. I got nothing better to do anyway." And he continues to walk. John's smile becomes bigger and he catches up with Sherlock.

Maybe Greg was right. Maybe prom night will be one hell of a night.


End file.
